Heart of a Dragon
by Looneygamemaster
Summary: Seto Kaiba commands a dragon with absolute loyalty. Can the same be said of Jonnouchi's darker, more violent dragon? Perhaps...in a different way.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The story was created by Kazuki Takahashi.

Well, this little one-shot popped into my head, and wouldn't let me rest until I put it down. I'm not gonna tell you whose POV it is, but if you pay attention, you should figure it out. I hope you all enjoy it---and please, please review!

* * *

Heart of a Dragon

I come forth…

I see…

I see…

I see the battlefield.

Again I am called forth to destroy.

It is the dinosaur boy—the one who calls himself my "master". The notion sickens me. I serve no one—least of all a weak child like him.

Still, I cannot correct this error, bound as I am. Besides, it is the only way to destroy.

To kill…

That is my purpose—to kill all those weaker than me. I thrive on it, on the screams they make as my black fire engulfs them.

It is not evil.

It is nature. The strong survive and the weak perish.

So—who shall I destroy today?

Another boy. About the same age as the dinosaur boy, but taller. He is weak. And he is frightened. Expected—the weak fear the strong. At his side, two Barbarians. They are also weak.

I hear the dinosaur boy say something about "dragon nail." It makes no difference. I unleash my flame. The weak Barbarians are engulfed. I am victorious once again. My strength is unsurpassed…

What is this?

The dinosaur boy…is betting me?

Me?!!

The invincible dragon of darkness, treated like human currency?!!!

UNACCEPTABLE!!!!

Wait, what is this? The other boy, he calls another opponent. Another one for me to engulf in my flame. A magician? A Time Magician? Fool, it makes no difference. He is weak, and I am invincible…

Time passing by…

Becoming weaker…

Not possible…I am..the invincible dragon…of darkness. My opponent…is weak. They…are all weak…

Blackness.

I awaken. I am in my seal—the mortals call them "cards."

Wait—where is the dinosaur boy?

Where…

NO!

This is unacceptable!! The other boy is one of the weakest creatures I have ever seen!! He could not possibly have defeated me!

Not possible…

Blast it…I cannot do anything, sealed as I am.

I hear him…he is rejoicing…rejoicing at "winning" me.

He may have me. But I will never call him master.

Never.

I am called forth. The boy is barely standing. Disgraceful. My arrival should be made proud and triumphant.

My opponent…another boy. And beside him, a disfigured minotaur. But he is weak.

I engulf him.

I hear the boy rejoicing. As if HE had conquered the beast.

But the other boy..he laughs.

How DARE he laugh at me!! I am..

I am..

Another dragon.

One of light.

I am engulfed.

No. I am strong. All others are weak.

All others are..

"You're wrong, you know."

I look up. The dragon of light speaks to me.

It is female.

"Do not tell me what I am!" I growl. "I am strong. The strongest of all time! All others are weak!"

"Even your master?"

"I serve no one!!! Least of all an impudent human who thinks he can control me!!"

The dragon sighs. "You'll be weak as long as you think like that. I am powerful. Yet I have devoted my life to Seto-sama. I love him."

"How touching," I sneer. "It must be lovely to be a human's pet."

"You will find your way." And she disappears.

She disappears. The one dragon who has bested me in combat.

I will defeat her. By any means. And if, by some godforsaken reason, working with a weak human will let me do that…

So be it.

I am called forth again. The arena is dark. All about is the stench of the undead.

My opponents are zombies.

They are wea..

What is this? I feel something different from the boy. Despair? Fool, he is invincible with me.

No, it is not despair. He does not fear for himself.

Why not? He is in combat. He has no time for anyone else…

Doesn't he?

It is an odd feeling. Something…warm.

My rage...it disappears.

My lust for destruction…it is gone.

There is…bravery. The boy…he sees someone else…someone he cares for. Someone he is willing to do anything for.

Perhaps…he is not weak.

With this different feeling behind me, I unleash my flame. The enormous pumpkin is enveloped. But the rotting dragon carcass…it blasts forth toxic breath.

I am defeated.

But I am not angry—to my surprise.

I think of the boy.

I hope for his success.

He is victorious.

I see him turn defeat into victory, life into death. He has turned the way of things around.

It is…a different kind of strength. And…I feel something for him.

I will continue fighting with him. I wish to see his strength. I wish to feel these feelings. I wish to understand why the dragon of light lives the way she does.

I said I call no one master. But perhaps…I could make an exception.

For Katsuya Jonnouchi…has the heart of a dragon.

* * *

Read and Review please!


End file.
